


Grim Sighting

by Aeshma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Death Omen, Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Illustration, Prisoner of Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshma/pseuds/Aeshma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grim is haunting the grounds of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grim Sighting

It's All Hallows' Eve. Sirius is sneaking into Hogwarts, hunting for a rat.


End file.
